


accepted

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Pregnancy, Smut, little bit of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Texas Chainsaw MassacreCharacters:Relationship: Thomas/readerrequest: Can you do one where the reader was leatherfaces only friend and she got taken away by abusive parents. But she comes back as an adult and sees everyone one again but they are scared she will run because they eat human but shes a assassin or something so shes cool with it.AN: Kathy is the tea lady. I gave her this name as it is the actresses name who played her in the 2003 remake. And I called the baby Lily because I cant remember the babys name ever being mentioned.





	1. Chapter 1

You drove along the dusty old road, the music blaring as you tried to stop smiling.   
It had been years since you had been back here to this side of texas. After the town started to fail, your parents had forced you to move away from the town. From him.   
Ever since you had been a child, you had been his only friend. The only one who would speak to him, to play with him. His family adored you for this reason and it hit them hard when your abusive parents pulled you away from them.   
The Hewitts.   
Even now, you could remember their faces clear as day. Luda Mae was stone-faced to anyone who wasn’t her family or you. But she was dotting and caring. Charlie was rather mean spirited but there was a fathering side to him, so when you walked in with scuffed knees or nasty bruises from your parents, he would take care of you. Monty seemed so laid back and calm about most things. He was the voice of reason when Luda Mae and Charlie would argue.   
And then there was Thomas. In your mind, you couldn’t quite picture him. You had only been 11 years old when you last seen him and he had been 12, so he would have grown. You remembered how caring he was, how sweet and soft he was with you. You helped him more than anyone else. You were the one who taught him to read and write. You stood up for him to everyone which had cost you a fair amount of beatings but you didn’t care.   
You smiled as you drove down the familiar roads, hoping they were still here. When you saw the small gas station, you turned down your music and pulled in.   
Hopping out the car, you fixed your hat slightly to hid your face and signature hair as you headed in. You remembered Luda Mae used to own the gas station but you weren’t sure if it was still hers.   
But the second you stepped inside, you saw her.   
Luda was leaning on the counter, a magazine open in front of her. She was slightly chubbier than you remembered her but that was a good thing. It meant she had been eating well for a while. She looked older but healthier. You kept glancing at her as you looked around the shop.   
“You looking for something, love?” She called out, making you smile. You walked over to her, keeping your face ducked under your hat.  
“Actually, im looking for some old friends who used to live here.” You answered her, hiding your smile.   
“Good luck. No one been around here for years apart from me and my family. And I dont suppose you have much use for us.” She said, shaking her head and looking back to her magazine.   
You leaned on the counter, reached up and pulled off your hat.   
Bright red, curly locks fell from under your hat, reaching down just past your elbows.   
Her eyes were drawn up by the movement as you saw them widen as they fell on your hair. She then looked up at your face. You saw the flash of disbelief as she pushed her self up off the counter.   
“Well, I’ll be damned.” She mumbled.   
“Hi, Luda.” You smiled.   
She half ran around the counter to throw her arms around you, bubbling a little. You wrapped your arms around her and held her tight.   
“Oh, dear. Its been so long, I never thought Id see you again.” She pulled away. She was still a little taller than you so she cupped your cheeks and made you look up at her.   
“Look how beautiful you’ve become.” She mumbled as she ran her thumbs over your cheeks.   
“Are you saying I was an ugly child?” You chuckled, pouting slightly.   
“No, no of course not. You were such a cute little girl but now you’re a woman.” She pulled back, holding you at arms length to look you over.   
You smiled. She seemed so thrilled to see you. You parents never treated you like that. When you went to the Hewitts, they treated you like you were one of their own, like they loved you.   
The day you had been forced to leave, you had ran to theirs. Thomas had been sitting outside on the porch when he saw you running to him with tears in your eyes. Your body collided with his as you wrapped your arms around him. Your parents had to drag you away.   
Tears formed in your eyes as you thought back to him. The way he had grasped at your hands for dear life.  
“sorry.” You chuckled through the tears as you pulled away and wiping your tears on your sleeves.   
“Oh, shh, don’t cry. Its fine. Ive got you.” She hushed as she wrapped her arms around you again.   
you stayed with Luda till she closed up shop.   
“Do you have anywhere to stay?” She asked, but you knew she knew the answer.   
“No, I was kinda hoping a could crash on your couch.” You looked at her with an apologetic look but she laughed.   
“No you wont. You can have your old room.” She chuckled. You smiled as you remembered the old room. Your parents used to lock you out quite a lot or you would run away so the Hewitt had a room just for you. “Still got some of your clothes there. But I don’t think they’ll fit anymore.” Luda laughed as she cashed up the till.   
“Luda, how are the others?” You had been avoiding the question for the last hour or so.   
“Oh, they are fine. Gonna be over the moon to see you though. My boy never forgot yah.” She smiled as she came back and cupped your face. You couldn’t help but smile. Thomas was fine.   
“The only thing is…” Luda trailed off, looking away, worry flashing across her face.   
“What is it?” You asked, taking her hands in yours. You dreaded to think what it could be. Had someone died? You couldn’t imagine Charlie or Monty not being around. And then there was the extended family. Henrietta was older than you and Thomas, as was Kathy. But they were still young.   
“well, things have been hard these last 10 years. With the Thomas losing his job at the meat factory and things got nasty one night. He called my boy a stupid animal. And Thomas… well…. He…” She trailed off, unable to find the words. You bit your bottom lip. You knew the secret. In fact, you had only found out because of your job.   
“He killed him.” You finished off for her. She jumped and looked at you with wide eyes. You gave her a small, apologetic smile. “I know. And I think I know about how you survive.” You gently rubbed small circles on her hands to sooth her.   
“How?” She asked, completely confused.   
“It’s kinda a long story. But when I turned 18, I ran away from my parents. I joined this… group of people who took on jobs for clients. Anyway, the boss from the factory had angered a lot of people in his time. He had a bounty on his head. I took that job. But I suppose Thomas must have beat me to it. I was going to come back to you then, but someone ratted our group out and we had to run. I didn’t want to bring the police to your front door so I kept moving around till it was safe.” You told her, keeping your voice hushed since there was still bikers outside. “And Ive been trying to keep tabs on you for a while. Ive become very good at hacking into police systems so when they get too close to you, I corrupt a file or add some wrong information.” You told her, unsure of how she would react. You watched her closely as she processed the new information. You were basically telling someone you used to consider a mother you were a killer. But so was she.   
“oh, dear, you are an angle.” She bursh out, wrapping her arms around you and pulling you close. “Hoyts going to be so proud.” She pulled back and you frowned.   
“Hoyt?” You asked. “Wasn’t that the name of the… ‘old’ police officer?” You phrased your question carefully.   
“oh, sorry. Charlie wants us to call him Hoyt. Started just after Thomas… you know.” She smiled.   
You nodded, showing you understood.   
“So, shall we go back?” She smiled as she closed the shop. You nodded and unlocked your car. She hopped into the passenger side and you started the car.   
\---------------time skip ----------------  
You pulled up to the old house.   
Apart from the slightly faded white paint, it didn’t look like it had changed a bit. Luda bubbled all the way, excited about you being here. She asked more about your job and then about where you’d been. But she fell quiet when you turned off the car.   
You were the first to get out the car and close the door, Luda then mirrored your actions.   
“Come inside but be quiet.” She motioned and the two of you walked up the front steps and in to the house. She signalled to you to stay in the hallway as she walked into the kitchen where voices were coming from.   
You looked around the hallway and your eyes fell on the only thing that seemed to have change. A large, metal door now stood at the end of the hallway. You remembered how it used to be the door to the basement.  
Before you could dwell on what now lay behind that door, Luda reappeared, smiling at you.   
“Damn it woman, what now?” Charlies voice grumbled as he came into view behind her. At his side was Monty, but in a wheelchair and missing his legs.   
Charlie froze when he saw you.   
“Well, I’ll be damned.” He mumbled before a smile broke across his face. Of the three of them, he seemed to have aged a bit more.   
“Hi.” You waved, smiled back at him.   
Charlie strode across the hallway and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, pulling against his chest.   
“We thought you were dead, girl.” He mumbled as he held you like a father holding he daughter. You chuckled, relived they recognised you.  
As he pulled away, you heard a squeezing noise and looked behind him to see Monty rolling himself forward in his wheelchair.   
You ducked down and hugged him, not wanting to ask about his legs just yet.   
“Good to have you back.” He mumbled, patting your back.   
“Just wait till Thommy get a look at yah.” Charlie said as you stood up.   
“You think he’ll recognise me?” You asked, looking to Luda may. It would break your heart if he didn’t know who you were.   
“Oh, im sure he will.” Luda gave you a reassuring smile as she turned and walked over to the metal door. She raised her fist and banged on the door.   
“Thomas! Come up here for a moment! Theres a surprise here!” She called through the door.   
You heard heavy footsteps from below as someone began to climb stairs. Your heart was beating hard in your chest. Every step seemed to flip your stomach until you heard the sound of a lock turning and the metal door was pulled back.   
Then he stepped out.   
You almost couldn’t believe it was him.   
The man was well over 6 foot tall, big but muscular. He wore a shirt with a black tie and an brown apron over the top which had speck o dirt and blood on it. His hair had grown out and was longer than you remembered, curling slightly towards the ends. But you didn’t know if it was him.   
This man wore a mask. It looked like it was a leathery material and covered from just above the nose down where as his hair covered his forehead. All you could see was his eyes. Which were staring at you. He took a hesitant step forward and you mirrored him but took 3 steps, walking past the others and closer to him, tilting your head to the side. You were right in front of him now and he towered over you.   
Once you were close enough to look into his eyes, you knew it was him. Those brown eyes that filled with so many emotions. The ones that recognised you instantly when you didn’t complete know him.   
Thomas reached out a hand, his fingers settling on your cheek, as if he were making sure you were real. You couldn’t help but smile and lean into his touch.  
“Hey, Thomas.” You smiled up at him. This seemed to break him.   
His large arms engulfed you in a second as he hunch over to rest his forehead on your shoulder. You returned the hug like yu did the others but this one was different.   
It felt like he needed you and could never let you go. You closed your eyes to hold back the tears as you hugged your lost friend.   
“I missed you so much.” You half whispered to him, squeezing him as you did. You felt him nod, silently saying he felt the same.   
You had to pry yourself away from him as you smiled up at him. You remembered his skin condition and knew it had probably gotten worse over the years but you didn’t care. It felt so right to be in his arms that you couldn’t care less.   
“Is that the girl in the picture under tommys pillow?” A young voice called out and you turned around to see a small boy, only about 9 years old, standing the door.  
“Yes, Jedidiah. This is [y/n].” You felt Thomas stiffen but you couldn’t help but smile. Did he really have photo of you, after all this time?   
Luda pulled the boy over to meet you. “[y/n], this is Jedidiah, hes my son like Thomas.” Luda introduced you to him and you instantly he knew the boy was adopted.   
“Nice to meet you.” You held out your hand and he shook it, looking up at you with wide eyes.   
“You’re real pretty.” He mumbled, making you and everyone laugh.   
“Thank you. You’re rather handsome too.” You giggled, pretending to pinch his cheek. His cheeks glowed red and he darted out the hallways and into a room, much to the amusement of Monty and Charlie.   
“Oh, I have to take you to see Henrietta and Kathy!” Luda jumped, taking you by the writs and started to lead you out the house but someone grabbed your other wrist. You turned to see Thomas was holding onto. When Luda felt you weren’t coming, she looked back.   
“You have work to do. Anyways, she staying tonight so you’ll get to see her then.” Luda half scolded Thomas and pulled you out of his grasp. You couldn’t help but laugh as you looked back and waved to the others.   
\------------------------time skip---------------  
You sat on the small sofa with Henrietta and baby Lily. You bounced Lily up and down on your lap as you cooed at her. Kathy sipped her tea from her seat.   
“Looks like Lily’s got a new favourite.” Kathy chuckled as Lily reached out her hands and touched your face with laughing.   
You had been here for hours though it didn’t feel like it. Luda had to run home to help Monty with something but she said you could stay and she would let you know when dinner was ready.   
“yes, I think she does.” Henrietta smiled as she reached out to stroke the babys cheeks.   
“She is such a cute baby.” You said to Henrietta as she got up to go get some more tea.   
“So were you.” Kathy said as she handed Henrietta her cup to refill. “Those big blue eyes of yours and your wild hair. You always looked so happy.” She reached over and picked up a framed picture from her table and handed it to you. You pulled Lily forward so one of your arms was securely wrapped around her as you took it.  
It was one when you were 7 or 8. You were lying on your stomach on the floor of this caravan with paper spread out around you. You kind of remembered the moment. You were teaching Thomas how to write. In the photo, he was kneeling beside you but you two were laughing so you obviously weren’t concentrating.   
It was such an innocent moment between children. And yet, you didn’t know if you still felt the same about Thomas as you did back then. There wasn’t that innocence there anymore. You couldn’t stop the way your stomach twitched when you thought of the man you had met earlier. You knew you were attracted to him but that mixed with the innocent love you remembered confused you.   
“I look like no one owned me.” You laughed as you handed her back the photo.   
Just then, there was three loud thuds from the door. Henrietta scurried over to the door and opened it. You couldn’t see who was there but you saw her smile.   
“She’ll be right out.” Henrietta told the visitor. You got to your feet and walked to the door with Lily in your arms. As you walked to the door, you saw Thomas standing at the bottom of the steps to the caravan. His eye fell on you instantly and you saw them soften. You smiled at him as Lily started to jump up and down in your arms, giggling.   
“You’re escorts here.” Henrietta turned to you, winking when her back was to Thomas.   
“Oh, what a lucky woman I am.” You said as you gently handed Lily over to Henrietta. Lily started to whimper but when Henrietta picked up her bottle, she calmed down.   
You waved goodbye to Kathy as you kissed henrietta on the cheek.   
“And don’t you be a stranger.” Kathy called to you as you walked down the steps.  
“I wont.” You called back, giving Lily one last wave before closing the door after you.   
You glanced around you but couldn’t remember where you had come from with Luda. It was sunset so most things looked different.   
Then you noticed Thomas. Not that you hadn’t before, but he looked different than a few hours ago.   
He was no longer wearing the apron, but he was wearing a different shirt. This was didn’t have a spec of blood or dirt on it. His tie was straight and clean. It looked like he had tried to tame his hair but failed. He wore clean trousers and shoes as well. He still wore the mask but the dirt that had been around the visible part of his face was gone.   
“You got all dressed up for me?” You smiled as you stepped forward with your hands behind your back.   
Thomas nodded shyly and looked at the ground then back to you as if he couldn’t bare to look away again.   
“Well, since you’re escorting me to dinner, lead the way.” You linked your right arm around his left.   
Thomas walked at a slow pace, you assumed for your sake. He seemed to know the woods like the back of his hand. You noticed he kept glancing over to you and when he wasn’t, it felt like he was watching you out the corner of his eye.   
You glanced up at him and caught him looking at you. Instantly, his head snapped to look in front but he knew he had been caught.   
“When did you get so tall?” You mused as you lay your head on his arm. You barley reached the height of his shoulder which was both amusing and impressive. Thomas shrugged his shoulder but you could see he was smiling.   
“Thomas?” You asked, pulling on his arm slightly so he stood still and turned to you. “Is it true what Jedidiah said? Do you still have a picture of me?” You asked, tilting your head to one side slightly.   
Thomas nodded, his body slouching slightly like he should be ashamed. But you beamed at him.   
“Its okay if you do. Don’t you remember this?” You asked as you reached up and pulled your neckless out a little to show him. He squinted his eyes a little at the small pendant on the end. He reached up and took it from your hands. Despite his hands being rather big, he was very gentle as he opened it. Inside, was a small photo of you and Thomas as kids.   
“You and your family gave it to me when I turned 10.” You said, trying to prompt his memory. He nodded and you saw his eyes flash up to meet yours. You were enchanted by his eyes. They were filled with so many emotions.   
“Ive been thinking about doing something but I wanted to speak to you about it before I say anything to anyone else.” You looked down then back up at him through your eyelashes. “theres a small cottage that’s up for sale around here. About half way between the gas station and your house. I was thinking of buying it.” You told him. You had enough money to buy the house in full and you had false documents saying that the money was from your dead parents so no one would be suspicious. But you had to make sure Thomas and the others were fine with it first. They had this set up that worked perfectly for them and you didn’t want to disturb that.   
Thomas nodded his head violently as he grabbed your arms and pulled your closer to him, meaning he wanted you to stay.   
“Really? You’re okay with me staying?” You asked, unable to believe it. You bounced on the ball of your feet with excitement.   
Thomas wrapped his arm around your waist and lifted you up, spinning you around. You wrapped your arms around his neck for security as you threw your head back and laughed, loving the feeling of being in his arms.   
Thomas slowed to a stop but didn’t put you down straight away. You could feel his heart beating hard in his chest as he stared at you.   
You couldn’t stop yourself.   
You moved your hands and untied his mask before he could do anything. The material fell away from his face and you saw him fully for the first time in years. His nose was nearly completely gone but you expected that as it was half way when you knew him. His lips were scared and his cheeks dipped in places.   
But before you knew it, you were dropped to the ground. Since you weren’t expecting it, your legs didn’t support you and you fell, landing with a thud on the grass. You let out a slight cry of pain. You looked up and saw Thomas scrambling for his mask, then he went to reach for you and then for the mask again. He made a sound of distress as he looked for his mask and raised one hand to hid his face from you.   
You scrambled forward and he darted for the mask, but you got to him first. You moved his hand out the way and cupped his cheeks.   
“Thomas, please, calm down.” You said in a soothing voice. Thomas grunted and tried to cover his face again but you managed to stop him. “Im sorry, I shouldn’t have taken your mask of but I wanted to see you.” You sensed he had started to calm him self. Maybe he had thought you would run away from him or that you would be disgusted but you weren’t. you were calm and relaxed and he seemed to mirror you.   
“You know, I have to say-“ You mumbled as you moved up and swept some of his brown hair to the side so you could see him better. “You grew up to become rather handsome.” You smiled, more to yourself than to him. Your fingers played with his surprisingly soft hair. You couldn’t stop your eyes from roaming across his face. You weren’t lying. He was incredibly handsome and something inside you was drawn to him.   
You didn’t notices Thomas’ hands move till they gently cupped your own cheeks. You closed your eyes as the contact, bringing one hand away from his face to place it over his hand.   
Something soft touched your lips. You opened your eyes to see Thomas was kissing you, his own eyes shut. Once the initial shock of it passed, you shyly began to kiss him back.   
you didn’t know what had changed your view of him in such a short amount of time but you knew you were falling in love with him. While you had never been in love before, you knew this is what it must feel like. One of his hands dropped from your cheek to wrap around your waist and gently pull you closer.   
You couldn’t resist his touch as the hand you still had on his cheek moved up into his hair.   
It felt so good to be like this and the more you kissed him, the more you needed more.   
You tried to control yourself as you pulled away from the kiss, panting. Thomas opened his eyes and looked at you. You saw fear flash in them as if he thought he had done wrong.   
“So, I guess im staying.” You giggled, touching your forehead to his. He nodded a little as he squeezed your sides.   
Thomas was the first to get up. You grabbed his mask and pushed yourself up, rubbing the hip you had fallen on and hissing slightly. Thomas places his hand on your hip, mirroring your actions and you knew It was a silent apology.   
“its okay.” You smiled as you handed him his mask back.   
The two of you headed back to the house. Thomas walked with you in his arm and his chin up proudly which made you smile. When you got back to the house, you heard voices arguing. Before going inside, you pressed a quick kiss to the front of his mask.   
“Im telling you, Mama, Thomas and the new girl were kissing!” Jedidiah stomped his foot as the two of you entered the kitchen.   
“What did I tell you about lying.” Luda said in a low and dangerous voice. The same one she used to use on Thomas when he would sneak out to see you.   
“Im not lying.” Jedidiah pouted. You heard Thomas let out a low growl that only you heard but you were quicker. You darted over to the young boy who jumped. You crouched in front of him so you were the same size.   
“You know, ive got a 20 in my purse that says you saw nothing.” You said, winking at him.   
You saw his eyes widen as he processed the bribe and smile.   
“Maybe I was wrong.” He called over your shoulder to Luda still had her back to you.   
“That’s what I thought.” She called back. “And even if they were, that’s none of your business.” This took your by surprise since she was basically saying there was a chance you and Thomas would get together.   
Giggle, you stood up as he ran away. Thomas shook his head and you knew he had heard your bribe. You shrugged to him, nodding to Luda who was humming to herself. But you smiled at him and went over to her.   
“Hi.” You greeted, leaning on the counter beside her.   
“Oh, you’re just on time. Suppers ready.” She smiled.   
That night, Thomas sat next to you at dinner and during the evening. When everyone went to bed, you sneaked to his room where he seemed to be waiting for you.  
The next morning, you called the solicitors and made an offer on the house.   
And it was accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Descending the stairs to the basement, you nervously ducked your head to try and find Thomas.   
Since you had bought the house down the lane, you had found out how peaceful life could be. You could be wondering the beautiful area for hours and spend the remaining hours of sunlight with Thomas and his family.   
You had heard Luda saying to Charlie she had never seen Thomas so happy before, which made you smile. They still didn’t know the full extent of your relationship but you didn’t was to push Thomas to tell them.   
He was new to this all. While you had had your fair share of snogs in a bar, he had never been kissed and you knew he thought he never would before you came along.   
But with each day, he grew more confident. He knew he could touch you and you wouldn’t flinch. He had tested this theory numerous times. Sometimes, he would randomly come up to you and stroke your arm, only for you to turn and smile at him. Or he would reach out trembling fingers to touch the tips to your cheek, only for you to lean into his touch and press his palm to the area as well.   
But over the last few days, he had been acting odd.   
You knew it was partly your fault.   
\---------flash back – 3 nights ago--------------------  
Thomas had stayed at yours for tea which was normal. You hadn’t had a meal alone since you had moved. Either Thomas and his family were here or you were at theirs but you liked it.   
You had finished tea about an hour ago and the two of you were sitting on the sofa. Thomas had moved his arm around your shoulder and you leaned into him, resting your head on his chest as you watched the TV.   
Thomas’ mask had been discarded at the door when he first came in and he hadn’t touched it since, showing he was now fully comfortable with you.   
As the movie ended, you sat up and stretched. Thomas’ arm dropped from your shoulder to your waist and he pulled you closer. This small display of affection made you smile as you turned to kiss him.   
But the kiss quickly turned from a sweet, short kiss into a long and passionate one.   
It felt like with each second that passed, you were becoming more and more addicted to him and him to you. Both his arms wrapped around you, pulling you against him.   
You hadn’t done anything more than make out, but you wanted more from him, from the relationship. You could feel yourself becoming more and more aroused by the second and, driven by lust, moved to straddle him without breaking the kiss.   
At first, he jumped but when he felt your hands cupping his cheek, relaxed into the kiss once again.   
Or you thought he had.   
He continued to make out with you for a bit but when you rolled your hips against his (only to try get a little more comfort), he jumped, pushing you off him.   
You fell sideward and onto the couch, too dazed to register what had happened.   
He rose to his feet, panting slightly and darted out the room.   
You heard the front door slam as you came back down to earth, suddenly feeling rejected and alone.   
\-------------------end of flash back------------------------  
Thomas had avoided you for the best part of 3 days now, and you knew you had to speak to him. But you were terrified.   
“Thomas?” You called out when you were unable to see him straight away. But from a darker area, he emerged, covering in blood as normal.   
You offered him a small smile but because of the mask he wore, you couldn’t see if he returned it. In fact, you could barley see him at all. He staying as far away from you and in the dark as he deemed possible. It broke your heart but you didn’t dare push him. Instead, you stayed on the third step from the bottom.  
“I was wondering if you wanted to come to mine for dinner tonight?” You asked, your voice shaking slightly but smiled to try cover it up. You watched him closely, waiting for a response.   
But what happened made your heart drop.   
he shook his head. It was only once, and he didn’t look at you as he did, instead staring at the ground. You looked away from him as you felt your legs give way under you but you managed to lower yourself onto the step, your world crumbing around you.   
You had allowed yourself to fall in love with him. You could have put up a wall, you could have stopped yourself from getting hurt. Something you had vowed to never let happen when you left your parents.   
And yet, the one you loved had hurt you.   
That was what your parents had always said. No one would ever love you.   
And they were right.   
You didn’t notice tears filling your eyes, nor did you notices Thomas taking hesitant steps towards you until he was right in front of you.   
You moved your eyes to meet his.   
Instantly, you saw the pain in them.   
It wasn’t his fault if he didn’t love you. Perhaps he only wanted you to be happy but the other night had pushed him too far. You couldn’t be angry with him or his actions but you were angry ay yourself for allowing yourself to get caught up in the whirlwind of feelings.   
Much to his surprise, you smiled, despite the tears now cascading down your cheeks.   
“You know, you shouldn’t kiss someone unless you love them.” You said, smiling sadly. In your mind, you had decided he only did it to make you happy so you were trying to tell him it was okay and you understood but at the same time, saying it was wrong.   
Before he could respond, you pushed yourself up and turned on your heel, half running up the stairs so he couldn’t see you cry which was what you needed to do right now.   
\------------------timeskip --------------  
After leaving the Hewitts home, you took your time walking back to your own home.   
The tears flowed freely down your cheeks but you weren’t bubbling or sobbing. They just fell.   
Part of you was heartbroken but the other half was hopeful, despite everything.   
You still have Luda, Charlie and Monty as well as Thomas who didn’t seem to be adverse to you being around considering he didn’t try make you leave earlier. You assured yourself things would smooth over in time.   
When you got back to your home, it was nearly dark out so you went straight in and started to make yourself something to eat. Luda had given you some meat yesterday so you were going to turn it into a stew so it would last a few days.   
Once it was cooked, you scooped some in a bowl and sat at your kitchen table.   
But before you could take a spoonful, you heard 3 thuds at the door. You stood up and walked to the door, wondering who it could be. Charlie was out and Luda would normally just come in, announcing her presents. Kathy and Henrietta would normally call before coming over as well.   
You pulled open the door to find Thomas standing there, twiddling his tie in his hand.   
Your mouth nearly fell open. You had expected him not to talk to you for a few days still since this afternoon but here he was.   
He seemed to become more fidgety under your gaze and you realised you were staring.   
“Uh- did you come for dinner?” Was all you could ask, only because it was the only reason you could imagine for him being here now.   
he nodded and you stepped aside to allow him to enter. You noticed he didn’t take his mask off which crushed you inside, but once again, you didn’t want to push him.   
You walked through to the kitchen with Thomas at your heels and quickly dished out some f the stew into a bowl for him. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw he had taken a set next to the one you had been sitting at. He must have assumed you were sitting there because you bowl and spoon were there.   
“Ive never used this recipe before so im sorry if its awful.” You joked as you placed the bowl in front of him.   
He seemed to glance at you nervously as he reached up and removed the mask. But you smiled at him as you took your seat at his side, showing him you didn’t mind.   
The two of you sat in silence as you ate. Thomas, who always seemed to love your cooking, all but inhaled the stew.   
once finished, you picked up both the bowls and went to put them by the sink.   
You heard Thomas’ chair scrap slightly as he stood up and you turned only to come face to face with him. Expect it was more your face to his chest. You looked up, taken aback both by his sudden closeness and his ability to move so quietly.   
a shaking hand cupped your right cheek and you felt your heart stop. Then Thomas leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. The kiss, while feeling nervous, was sweet and passionate.   
Over the last couple of months, the two of you hadn’t gone more than a few hours without a kiss so 3 days was difficult. But you couldn’t bring yourself to stop it.   
You wanted him. You needed him and your body craved him.   
But a voice in the back of your head whispered he didn’t want you.   
you managed to pry yourself away from his lips, which proved to be very difficult but you managed. You were panting and your mind was fuzzy but that voice was clear as day.   
“I-I said you shouldn’t kiss someone unless you loved them.” You managed to say, looking down and trying to stop the tears flowing once again.   
But his hand moved from your cheek to under your chin, tilting you to look up at him.   
As did, he kissed you again.   
this time, you allowed yourself to get lost in his kiss. You understood what he meant. He was saying he did love you.   
“But why did you leave?” You pulled away from the kiss, even more confused than before. You saw him trying to think of how to answer you. He indicated between you both and shook his head.   
“You didn’t want to kiss me?” You offered, but he shook his head wildly and wrap and arm around you to show he did want to.   
“Was it because of the way we were sitting?” You suggested, seeing him nod slightly. It obviously wasn’t the full reason, but it was a start.   
You took his hand and led him to the Livingroom so you the two of you could speak. You sat on the couch and Thomas followed, sitting right beside you and turning his body to face you. You mirrored this but pulled your legs up so you were sitting cross legged.   
“Did you not like the way we were sitting?” You asked. You had become very good at reading his responses but sometimes trying to know what questions to ask was harder.   
Thomas shook his head, meaning he did like it. This only aided in confusing you more as you tilted your head.   
“If you liked it, why did you want to stop?” You asked only to have him shrug his shoulders and turn away from you slightly.   
“Were you scared?” You asked as you leaned forward a little. Thomas hunched over slightly as he nodded. “Scared of what?”   
He nodded to you which took you back a little.   
“You’re scared of me?” You asked, your voice now filled with fear at the thought of him being scared of you but that was quickly ripped away when he shook his head and motioned to himself.   
“scared you’ll hurt me?” You half whispered to be met with a shy nod as he moved away from you again.   
“I know you would never hurt me.” You smiled, reaching out and touching his knee, giving him a gentle squeeze.   
“Do you love me?” You asked him, remembering the kiss from before.   
Thomas nodded, looking back to you again.   
“I love you, too.” You smiled, uncrossing your legs and crawling over to him. He opened his arms and welcomed you into a hug, capturing your lips in his once again.   
but you were then lifted up and set down on his lap, straddling him like you were a few nights ago.   
“Are you sure?” You pulled away from the kiss, panting slightly but Thomas nodded furiously, smiling at you as if to reassure you.   
While plenty of questions still swum in your mind, you pushed them away so only one remained.   
It had been a rough few days for you both, but now it had been confirmed he loved you (a subject both of you had both never really approached), you couldn’t help but wonder.   
“Have you ever thought about going further than just kissing?” You asked, you cheeks glowing slightly at the question. Thomas’ smile fell as he looked away from you and nodded. You frowned, knowing the look to mean he was embarrassed.   
“Would you want to? Tonight?” You asked, reaching out to cup his cheek and move his gaze back to you again. His eyes widened slightly but he slowly nodded. You saw his eyes then dart down to your full chest, then to the area between your legs and straight back to your eyes as if to make sure you were serious. “I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t-“ but before you could finish, he smashed his lips to yours in a desperate kiss.   
You couldn’t help but let yourself succumb to him. Your body was aching for him and as your hips pressed down, you felt his need becoming harder beneath you.   
You gasped at the feeling of his member as your hands began to pull off his tie and undo his shirt buttons. Thomas, who was struggling to keep his hips from thrusting up, started to tug at the bottom of your shirt. You hand managed to undo his shirt when you pulled away to pull your top off and over your head, throwing it over the other side of the couch. Thomas eyes instantly fell to your bra and, as you took that off as well, you felt him get harder at the sight of your breasts. His hands felt your sides to slide up your front and cup your soft breasts, sending a shiver down your spin as you let out a moan. Your head rolled to the side and your eyes shut at the feeling.   
his touch was like fire and it was making you wetter and wetter to the point you were nearly moaning out of need rather than pleasure.   
“Sweetheart?” You half breathed, half moaned as you opened your eyes to look at him. “Can we take this upstairs?” You asked, nodding to the stairs.   
You wanted the first time you two had sex to be in a bed, rather than just fucking on the couch. When you nodded, you moved to climb off him, but Thomas had other plans. He stood up with you in his arms. You gasped and wrapped your legs and arms around him, although he had already proven on more than one occasion he could easily carry you.   
As he started to walk to the stairs, you started to kiss his neck and ever so gently nipping at the sensitive flesh. Thomas let out a grunt at the action, but didn’t signal he wanted you to stop so as he carried you up stairs, you kissed every inch of his neck.   
By the time you were in your bedroom, Thomas was shaking slightly.   
He lowered you on the edge of your bed and stood in front of you, obviously unsure of what to do next.   
You hooked your fingers in the waistband of his trousers and pulled him closer, opening your legs so he could stand between them. Due to the height of your bed, you were at the same level as his cock and you could see it straining.   
You undid his belt and trousers, allowing both the items to fall to pool round his feet alone with his boxers.   
Thomas, as you expected, was large and thick. Your mouth drooled slightly as you wrapped your hand around his member, feeling him pulse in your hand. You saw his muscle clenched at this and glanced up to him, making sure he was still okay. But Thomas then gave a small thrust into your hand and let out a groan of pleasure, one which made your knees shake. Slowly, you started to pump your hand up and down his member while your free hand reached down your own trousers and into your panties. You pleasured yourself while you pleasure him and it was amazing. But Thomas saw this. He gently pushed on your shoulder, indicating he wanted you to lie down. Pushing yourself back onto the bed, you lay down and as you did, he kneeled down to pull of your trousers and panties. You automatically opened your legs, showing him your wet pussy.   
You had no doubt in your mind he had seen a woman naked before. Hoyt had plenty of ‘fun’ with some woman and enough dirty magazines to run a porn industry.   
But this was different. You were turned on, you wanted him, you needed him.   
That was something Thomas had never experienced. But he wanted to.   
Thomas crawled up onto the bed and between your legs. His cock brushed against your core, making you shiver and practically moan till he pushed the head into your entrance.   
There was a pause before he thrusted, filling you completely.   
You let out a half gasp, half moan. Your face contorted with pleasure as your back arched and your hand grabbed the sheets.   
You felt Thomas grab your shoulders, shaking you slightly which made you open your eyes. His face was filled with worry. He thought he had hurt you.   
“Oh, god, baby. That feels so good.” You smiled, reaching up to run your fingers through his hair and he relaxed, allowing himself to feel the pleasure. His hands fell to either side of your head to support himself.   
Perhaps you needed to be more vocal with him.   
“Please move.” You whispered, rolling your hips. Instantly, he started to thrust at a steady speed, making you moan.   
you couldn’t describe the pleasure you were experiencing. It was better than anything you had ever encountered.   
“Yeah, just like that. Oh Thomas!” You moaned, earning a surprise reaction from your lover. He froze for a moment upon hearing his name before started to speed up, letting out grunts of pleasure as he did. His face was contorted with pleasure as he started down at you. His eyes darted from your face to your breasts to where the two of you were connected and back up.   
You continued to praise him, if only in short sentences because your mind was blurred with pleasure. With ever praise, he would lean down for a kiss. Every time you said his name, he would speed up and every moan he would answer with his own.   
“Thomas, god, Im cl-close.” You moaned as he hit your sweet spot. You squeezed your eyes shut and wrapped your arms around his shoulder as the knot in your stomach tightened.   
your orgasm hit you like a train. Fast, hard but oh so pleasurable. Your body shook with the pleasure and your moans were uncontrollable as your body was filled with ecstasy and pleasure.   
your walls clenched Thomas, sending him over the edge with you as he spilled his seed in you with a few final thrusts.   
He moved to fall to the side of you, both of you panting hard. Your head lolled to the side to look at him.   
“That was unbelievably amazing.” You smiled, cuddling into him. His arms encircled you and you lay there for a while before deciding to pull the covers over you both.   
You assumed Thomas was staying, especially since he cuddled in under the covers with you.   
you fell asleep in the arms of the man you loved, not a care in the world.   
Although, in the morning, you wouldn’t hear the end of the teasing when Hoyt would come into your living room in search of Thomas only to find a number of clothes discarded on the couch. He would smile, glancing up the stairs but decides to leave the two of you for now. Besides, he had a bet to win with Monty and Luda as to when the two of you would admit you were in a relationship


	3. Chapter 3

“I can walk down stairs, Thomas.” You half laughed as you tried to sound like you were scolding him but failed.   
Ever since Thomas found out you were pregnant with his child, he had been protective. Well, more so than normal. Despite only being 4 months along and not really showing a bump, Thomas acted like you were glass that could shatter at any moment.   
Like right now, he was carrying you, rather reluctantly, down the stairs to the basement.   
He didn’t like you being down there on the best of days, but especially now you were pregnant. He saw every minor danger as a threat and he didn’t like it. You had come down to see him for a while, since Luda was at the store, Charlie out patrolling and Monty sitting contently on the porch.   
But as the basement fully came into view, you saw it had changed. Well, a portion of the area opposite where Thomas worked had.   
Instead of the normal wooden seat you had put there years ago, there was a rocking chair. It had a pillow on the seat and tied to the back rest. Around the area was immaculate, not a single one of Thomas’ tools hung anywhere near, nor was there a speak of dust.   
You had chosen that spot back when Thomas had started using the basement because it meant you could sit and speak to him all day, if you wanted. It was under a window which allowed a nice breeze in the basement without being big enough for anyone to crawl out of. Over time, you had brought down a small lamp to help if you wanted to read or anything while in his company, but that normally sat on the floor. Instead, it sat on what you recognised, as Thomas’ bedside draws which was right next to the chair. The two of you shared a room and had done for a number of years now, but when his chest of draws had went missing last week, you thought nothing of it. You just assumed he was fixing it or he had broke it by accident.   
Thomas walked over and lowered you onto the rocking chair. He then instantly took a step back, nervously twiddling his fingers as he awaited your approval.   
You were beyond impressed. You leaned over to turn the lamp on but curiously, opened the top drawer. In the top draw was a bunch of your favourite books mixed in with some puzzle books which you had half completed. The second draw was filled to the brim with snacks. Chocolate, biscuits, you name it, it was in there. The third and final draw you opened and your mouth fell open. Inside, was a very small, baby grow. It was cream coloured and looked brand new.   
tears welled in your eyes as you looked up to Thomas. He had done all this for you.   
You saw him panic when he saw the tears, instantly thinking they were a bad sign.   
He hunched over and backed away, frantically looking around for something. He then darted to his work bench and grabbed the blanket you had left there yesterday before running back to you and putting it over your legs.   
You couldnt help but laugh as you reached forward to grab his shoulders.   
“Thomas, its perfect. Thank you.” You smiled, tears running down your cheek as you spoke. But Thomas shook his head and reached out a hand, the tip of his index finger brushing away the tear while gesturing to it.   
“No, im not upset. Im happy. Like when we found out I was pregnant.” You smiled, using the sleeve of your jumper to wipe away the tears. “Stupid hormones. I swear I cry at everything nowadays.” You giggled, showing him he was okay.   
You felt the little baby inside you start to move, something that had only recently started to happen. And you knew what was coming next.   
“Oh! Thomas, give me your hand.” You almost demanded as you reached out to grab his hand. He was confused as you pulled him down and pulled up your jumper to press his palm to your bump.   
As if knowing its father was there, the baby started to kick.  
Thomas jumped.   
The baby had only kicked 3 or 4 times and Thomas has been away all those times. You noticed how disappointed and sad Thomas had been when he found out he had missed something.  
Thomas looked to you for reassurance to make sure it was okay. You smiled, nodding to reassume him that it was normal.   
“It’s the baby kicking.” You told him, rubbing the back of his hand.   
A small smile graced his scared lips as he raised his other hand to rub your bump as well, kneeling in front of you. Your mind wondered to the family. Maybe it was a second chance. To give the child the love you never had and Thomas could protect it from the outside world. Maybe even Hoyt viewed it as a second chance, since he hadn’t always been the nicest to Thomas.  
you knew this baby was going to be loved. Not just by you and Thomas, but his family By luda and monty and even Hoyt, who had becoming more and more protective of your bump. Henrietta and Kathy had dotted on you and had made a number of different clothes for the baby. The family was over the moon about the baby’s arrival but none more so than you and Thomas.


End file.
